Theatre
by KitzaKatza
Summary: It's Zemyx...cuteness. Takes place in a High School Drama Club... funny things will ensue! fluff. ONESHOT.


Zexion was just the awkward emo kid

Zexion was just the awkward emo kid. Demyx was the popular musician. Zexion was a stagehand in the Radiant Garden High School Drama Club. Demyx was the star of the show. During one particular musical, their worlds would collide like never before.

X-x-X

"Hey, Zexion", Roxas called.

Zexion was shut out of his daydream by a smaller boy with spiky blond hair. He was having the most pleasant time thinking about reading in the sun at home in his bed. He realized that they had finally made it to the large auditorium on the other side of school. He stopped walking and looked at his friend, face unreadable.

"Roxas, what is going on," Zexion asked.

Roxas sighed loudly and said, "It's the first meeting for the musical, remember?"

Zexion did remember. Roxas wanted to join last year during their freshman year, so he dragged Zexion along. Zexion joined once he realized that: a) it was alright to be gay and b) wearing black was the protocol. How he was still a part of this mayhem another year later, he wasn't sure. He had people he could call friends, sort of. They were all techies and consisted of Roxas's boyfriend Axel, his cousin Sora, plus Sora's boyfriend Riku. There was also Cloud, stage manager, and his boyfriend Leon, the head of lighting. How Zexion assembled such a flamboyantly gay motley crew, he was never to know. However, he suspected that theatre had something to do with it.

Zexion shrugged, being a man of few words and walked down to the orchestra pit. He perched up on the wall surrounding the pit, with Roxas and the other veteran techies. Leon and Cloud were standing before the first row of seats. A large group of kids filed in and sat down, all chattering away. With a whistle from Cloud and a glare from Leon, they quickly shut up. Zexion lifted his gaze through his slate hair to see a beautiful blond boy with a ridiculous haircut. It was the two worst hairstyles known to man and beast alike, but mixed together. The style seemed to fit the boy, Zexion noticed. He wore a blue shirt with music notes on it and blue jeans. Zexion felt dark wearing black pants with chains and a black I Am Ghost tee. The boy waved to Axel, leaving Zexion speechless. Well, he was already just about as speechless as you can get. The flaming pyro knew this gorgeous blond boy? He was about to tackle Axel and demand to know everything, but there was a loud slam of doors opening and Zexion knew what was coming next.

"HELLO, MY CHILDREN OF DARKNESS!"

Xemnas addressed the techies, Cloud and Leon as his "children of darkness". All the black-clad tech members nodded to their Director as he walked past.

He stood in front of the students, took a deep breath and began his ramble, "Hello, my future children of darkness and theatre. Today is our first meeting for the school musical. We shall be performing Sweeney Todd-"

Cloud cut him off, "Sweeney Todd isn't appropriate for this school."

Xemnas sighed and turned to Cloud, "Damn school won't trust me anymore after Saix nearly butchered Marluxia's hair," he sighed fondly, "Marly and Saix were my favorite students, I'm glad they graduated though. Constantly bickering or kissing-" Cloud cleared his throat. Xemnas shook his head and asked, "What about Little Shop of Horrors?"

Cloud nodded and Xemnas turned to face the students. "Auditions are on Friday."

The kids exchanged worried glances and one hyper redhead that Zexion knew to be Kairi said, "But today is Monday."

Xemnas smiled, "Precisely. If you belonged in this musical, you wouldn't need more than five days."

He proceeded to cackle evilly, and all the techies groaned and rolled their eyes. Except for Zexion, of course, he shows no emotion. The Chorus Aide named Yuffie bounced about excitedly in an annoyingly peppy manner as she passed out sheet music and monologues. Leon looked like he was going to sock her when she called him "Squally", but Cloud quickly distracted his lion with a swift grab of the ass…in front of the kids. The Christians immediately made the sign of the cross and/or fled running and screaming about burning in hell, or something utterly ridiculous. The gay/bi boys immediately cheered, the straight boys looked mildly uncomfortable and the girls were inconsolable. The ones who weren't heartbroken were crying joyfully and making mad dashes to the bathroom or nurse for their nosebleeds. All in all, Zexion made sure to disappear behind the closed curtain, hoping to escape the madness. In all this confusion, he had lost sight of the blond boy who had stolen his heart.


End file.
